digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
HerculesKabuterimon
had lost.}} |to=TyrantKabuterimonDigimon Masters Omnimon Merciful Mode * (w/ Omnimon, Vikemon, Rosemon, Hououmon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon)Digimon Adventure tri., "Future" 6 |partner=Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Boy |java=Takahiro Sakurai |javan=(Adventure PSP/Adventure tri.) |enva=Jeff Nimoy |envan=(Adventure tri.) |jacards= , , , , |encards= |g1=Kabuterimon-species |s1=HerculesKabuterimon X }} HerculesKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon. It digivolved with the data of Kabuterimon- and Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It has a gigantic horn and scissors, and it can be said that its form perfectly compensates for the weaknesses of those two types of Digimon, which had opposing natures. Its body shines gold, and it has regained and strengthened the flying ability which had lost, so it rushes about the Digital World at supersonic speed. Having now accomplished this Mega digivolution, there are probably few beings who can rival HerculesKabuterimon , the greatest of them being GranKuwagamon whose battle with it continues without ever ending. Attacks *'Mega Electro Shocker'This attack is named "Giga Scissor Claw" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon World 2, and Digimon World Championship, "High Electro Shocker" in the US version of Digimon World, "Electrco Shocker" in the EU version of Digimon World, and retains the original name "Giga Blaster" in Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, Digimon Links and Digimon Adventure tri., "Future" 06. (Giga Blaster): A lightwave explosion that is an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. * *'High Mega Blaster'This attack is named "Electro Blaster" in Digimon World Championship.: Uses all four arms to unleash a powerful energy blast. * Design HerculesKabuterimon's design is derived from the . It is a bipedal Digimon with four arms. Its head is eyeless and has three long horns. It has a pair of large wings and a pair of on its upper back. It is gold in coloration with red muscle in the brachium of its arms and its thighs. It has a stinger on its pelvis. Etymologies ;HerakleKabuterimon (ヘラクルカブテリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) |ヘルクレス大兜|Herakuresu Ō-Kabuto}}.The Japanese name seems to be based on the Greek spelling |Ἡρακλῆς}} while the English name uses the Roman latinisation of it, . ;HerculesKabuterimon Name used in American English media. Some media shorten Hercules to H, whilst adding a hyphen.Digimon World *(Ja:) |ヘルクレス大兜|Herakuresu Ō-Kabuto}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon World H-Kabuterimon is an Ultimate-level Data Digimon that is active from 7 PM to 10 AM. It can digivolve from Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, and Shellmon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. In order to digivolve to H-Kabuterimon, your Digimon must meet any three of the following requirements: have at least 7000 HP, 400 Offense, 600 Defense, and 400 Speed, have a maximum of 5 care mistakes, have 50-60 Weight, or meet either of the bonus conditions, which are winning 0 battles, and knowing at least 40 techniques. The Beetle Pearl can also be used to digivolve any Champion Digimon to H-Kabuterimon. H-Kabuterimon can be entered into the Fire, Grapple, Nature, Wing, and Beetle Cups. A wild H-Kabuterimon occasionally participates in the Beetle Cup. The H-Kabuterimon card is #02, costs 2500 bits, and is worth 100 points. Digimon World 2 HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Blue). His skill is 'Giga Scissor Claw' which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy interrupt attack. Once hit, the enemy cannot perform any attack on that round. Digimon World 3 HerculesKabuterimon can be found in Amaterasu's Central Sector, in Central Park and Wire Forest Entrance, and in Asuka's North Sector, in Kulon Mines by kicking the trees. It is also a Mega level green card with 50/50 stats. Digimon World Re:Digitize HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from . If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from , Okuwamon, and Vademon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order HerculesKabuterimon is a Air Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Rapidmon (Armor), and can DNA Digivolve to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle HerculesKabuterimon first appears at Nature City where he hosts the Beet Arena. Upon defeat, he stays at Battle Cafe permanently. Digimon World DS HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Red). HerculesKabuterimon also appears as a boss in a quest after defeating Okuwamon, MegaKabuterimon (Red) and GranKuwagamon. Using a digivolution disk on an Insect Digimon will get HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk HerculesKabuterimon is #299, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 322 HP, 320 MP, 178 Attack, 156 Defense, 146 Spirit, 138 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Thundertatoo, and Paral Barrier traits. HerculesKabuterimon DNA digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Okuwamon. The base Digimon needs to be at level 61, and have 32000 Insect/Plant experience and 330 Defense. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution HerculesKabuterimon is #201, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Health 200%, Dodge Dance, and Digimon Professor traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MegaKabuterimon or HerculesKabuterimon. HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon. In order to digivolve into HerculesKabuterimon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 140 defense, 130 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived HerculesKabuterimon. It can be hatched from the Kabuto DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red HerculesKabuterimon DigiFuses from , Okuwamon, and Kongoumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth HerculesKabuterimon is a Plant Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from , Okuwamon, and Vademon. Its special attack is Giga Blaster and its support skill is Numbing Waves, which prevents paralysis. In Complete Edition, HerculesKabuterimon can also digivolve to TyrantKabuterimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory HerculesKabuterimon is #280 and is a Plant Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from , Okuwamon, and Vademon, and can digivolve to TyrantKabuterimon. Its special attack is Giga Blaster and its support skill is Numbing Waves, which prevents paralysis. Digimon World Championship HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Blue) with 70 InsectPlant, 1 DigiEgg and 18 battles. Digimon Battle HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from . Digimon Masters HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from and can digivolve to TyrantKabuterimon using the Tyrant Crow at level 65. Digimon Heroes! HerakleKabuterimon digivolves from and can DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Soul Chaser HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from . Digimon Links HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from , Okuwamon, and Vademon. Digimon ReArise HerculesKabuterimon may digivolve from . Notes and references